pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Charizard
Charizard (リザードン Lizardon) is a Fire/Flying-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmeleon. Charizard is the final stage of the Pokémon Charmander. Appearance Charizard is a large dragon-like Pokémon that differs greatly from its pre-evolved form. The red skin colour of Charmeleon is no longer apparent, as Charizard appears to have reverted back to the orange colour of Charmander. The single horn that was on the back of its head now is two, one on either side. The most notable difference though, is the large wings that developed on its back. Special Abilities Like its pre-evolved forms, Charizard is able to breathe fire. Unlike its pre-evolved forms, Charizard now have the ability to fly with the development of the wings on its back. In Anime Ash Ketchum currently owns a Charizard, which is currently training in Charific Valley. At one time, Ash's Charizard was disobedient, never listened to any of his commands, and even cost him a few matches. Over time though, this Charizard became better-behaved and is now one of Ash's strongest Pokémon. In Game Charizard first appeared during the Generation I games as the final form of the starter Pokémon Charmander. It has only ever been obtainable by completely evolving Charmander to Charmeleon and then into Charizard. Pokédex Entries Strategy Since Charizard's Special Attack is about 30% higher than its physical Attack, it is best by far using moves than anything else. Defensively, it's Special Defense is about 9% higher than it's Physical, it is better on Pokémon using Special attack types than physical. It is double weak to ; single weak to , (only in ) and ; single resistant to , and ; double resistant to and ; and immune to . If you need to fight a Charizard, the use the following chart (the number in the parentheses - the actual damage/physical damage without weakness/resistance ratio: multiply the number by the base damage of the move and the attack/special attack of the attacking Pokémon - and the bigger the result, the more damage the move will do): # - (4) # , , (Only in ) - (1.84) # , , , - (1) # , , (Not in ), - (0.92) # , - (0.5) # - (0.46) # - (0.25) # - (0.23) # - Immune Naturally Learned Attacks These are attacks which are learned naturally by Charizard that is, they are automatically learned once they reach a certain level. The rows entitled with acronyms are used to identify at what level the Pokémon learns that attack in that game. For example, if the number "7" was in a row entitled RGB beside an attack named "Foobar", than that Pokémon would learn the attack "Foobar" at level seven in Pokémon Red, Blue, and Green. Any attacks which are learned at "Catch" means that they already know that attack when they are caught, or learn it before evolving into this form. N/A means that that attack is not learnable in that game. Any attacks which are learned a "Evolve" are learned when they evolve. RGB stands for Red/Green/Blue, Y''' stands for Yellow, '''GSC stands for Gold, Silver, Crystal, RS stands for Ruby/Sapphire, FRLG stands for FireRed/LeafGreen, and GSC/FRLG stands for Gold/Silver/Crystal/FireRed/LeafGreen. Learnable Machine Moves The following moves can be taught to Charmander via the use of TMs or HM: HMs Number / / / / / 1 Cut Cut Cut Cut Cut 2 Fly Fly Fly Fly 4 Strength Strength Strength Strength Strength 6 Rock Smash Rock Smash TMs Number / / / / / 1 Mega Punch Mega Punch Dynamicpunch Focus Punch Focus Punch 2 Headbutt Dragon Claw Dragon Claw 3 Swords Dance Swords Dance Curse 5 Mega Kick Mega Kick Roar Roar Roar 6 Toxic Toxic Toxic Toxic Toxic 8 Body Slam Body Slam Rock Smash 9 Take Down Take Town 10 Double Edge Double Edge Hidden Power Hidden Power Hidden Power 11 Sunny Day Sunny Day Sunny Day 13 Snore 15 Hyper Beam Hyper Beam Hyper Beam 17 Submission Submission Protect Protect Protect 18 Counter Counter 19 Seismic Toss Seismic Toss 20 Rage Rage Endure 21 Frustration Frustration Frustration 23 Dragon Rage Dragon Rage Iron Tail Iron Tail Iron Tail 24 Dragonbreath 26 Earthquake Earthquake Earthquake 27 Return Return Return 28 Dig Dig Dig Dig Dig 31 Mimic Mimic Mud Slap Brick Break Brick Break 32 Double Team Double Team Double Team Double Team Double Team 33 Reflect Reflect 34 Bide Bide Swagger 35 Sleep Talk Flamethrower Flamethrower 37 Sandstorm 38 Fire Blast Fire Blast Fire Blast Fire Blast Fire Blast 39 Swift Swift Swift 40 Skull Bash Skull Bash Defense Curl Aerial Ace Aerial Ace 42 Facade Facade 43 Secret Power Secret Power 44 Rest Rest Rest Rest Rest 45 Attract Attract Attract 47 Steel Wing Steel Wing Steel Wing 48 Fire Punch 49 Fury Cutter 50 Substitute Substitute Overheat Overheat Origins Charizard's name is probably a portmanteau of char and lizard. The Japanese name, Rizaadon, is probably a combination of a pronunciation of the word "Lizard" and the Japanese word "don." Trivia *With Charizard's total stats at 1767 in all Pokémon games except Red/Blue/Yellow, Charizard has the highest total stats of the three fully evolved forms of the original starter Pokémon (as compared with Blastoise's total stats at 1759, and Venusaur's at 1749). *When the Pokémon Trading Card Game first started to become widespread in North America, the Base Set Charizard card was very popular and always in high demand. In trading card magazines, the card's value sometimes exceeded one hundred dollars. Category:Fire PokémonCategory:Flying PokémonCategory:Generation I Pokémon